Hermanos
by ASUKA02
Summary: El Séptimo Hokage es padre por tercera vez. One-shot Boruto y Shinachiku - NaruSaku UA Post-gaiden.
**N/A:** Después de escribir el drabble **Mi madre** tuve esta idea que escribí hace meses. Esta centrado en Boruto y Shinachiku,aclaro que este relato **no** tiene nada que ver con mi otro fic Amantes.

 **Advertencias:** NaruSaku UA post-gaiden. Pensamientos de Boruto.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

— **HERMANOS—**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

.  
.

—¡Boruten, Boruten!.

Le irritaba escuchar su voz chillona, pero le molestaba más que ni siquiera supiera pronunciar bien su nombre. Boruto estaba seguro de que cuando él tenía nueve meses de edad hablaba perfectamente. Aunque eso fuese imposible a él le gustaba pensar que así fue.

Torció los ojos al ver a su padre jugando como un niño, era ofensivo para él ver al mismo que todos llaman Séptimo Hokage, haciendo de caballito.

—Boruto, tú hermanito está hablando contigo, no lo ignores —le pidió Naruto sentándose en la alfombra con su hijo menor.

Antes de que Boruto pudiera decir algo Sakura entró en la sala, era la nueva esposa de su padre, cuando su madre murió fue ella quien los cuido y se ocupo de ellos, sabía que su cariño era genuino, no podía odiarla.

—Ven aquí mi amor, es hora de tú baño.

Sakura pellizcó las mejillas del bebé haciéndolo sonreír, " _por todo sonríe, es completamente desagradable",_ pensó Boruto apartando la vista fastidiado.

Sakura lo tomó en brazos y el séptimo no tardo en pasar un brazo por los hombros de ella y verlos con adoración. El Hokage estaba completamente satisfecho con su nueva vida.

—Maa-má. —balbuceó Shinachiku en brazos de su madre.

La puerta de salida se abrió y por ella entró Himawari, cargada de bolsas, siendo hija de Hokage tenía privilegios y ella más que nadie los aprovechaba.

—Papá puse algunas cosas en tú cuenta, porque no me alcanzo el dinero que me diste.

—Himawari vas a dejar a tu padre en la quiebra. —le advirtió Sakura.

—Err… ya lo estoy desde hace días. —se quejó Naruto con voz lastimera.

—Tendrías que trabajar más, estando aquí no ganaras dinero —le dijo Boruto desde el mueble, estaba acostado de largo a largo.

—No le hagas caso papá, Boruto es un amargado.

Ambos hermanos se miraron retadoramente, pero Boruto no inicio una discusión como todos pensaron.

—Los clones hacen bien mi trabajo, Shikamaru se entiende bien con ellos, no hace falta que este todo el día en la oficina —explicó Naruto tranquilamente.

" _¿Por qué no hizo eso antes?, ¿por qué no envió clones a la oficina cuando éramos pequeños?. tch… nunca hubiese pensando en esto, sino es por culpa de ese mocoso"._

—Wari —balbuceó el bebé estirando los bracitos hacia su hermana apenas la vio.

—¿Que quiere el bebé más prechiocho del mundo?, —dijo Himawari con voz melosa, enseguida Shinachiku aplaudió retorciéndose en los brazos de Sakura, —¡ven aquí guapetón!.

Boruto negó con una mueca de disgusto, cuando Himawari ponía esa voz melosa para hablar con el bebé le daban ganas de lanzarla por la ventana.

Himawari lo tomó en brazos y le hizo cosquillas soplándole en la barriga, haciendo que el pequeño riera ruidosamente y que sus padres sonrieran, a Sakura le gustaba ver ese tipo de cariño entre su hijastra y su hijo menor, porque era la prueba de que no había resentimientos entre ellos.

—¡Buenos días!, —saludó Sarada bajando las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta, donde quedaban la mayoría de las habitaciones —me quede dormida.

—¿A qué hora llegaste anoche? —le preguntó Sakura con seriedad.

Sarada ni siquiera dudo en responder —temprano, a la una, entre por mi ventana para no despertar a nadie.

—¿Y qué tal estuvo la fiesta de Shikadai? —le preguntó Naruto mirando con atención a su hijastra, después a Boruto.

—Fue una fiesta muy aburrida tal como él, yo me vine temprano, por cierto que no te vi Sarada-chan. —dijo Himawari inocentemente.

La Uchiha terminó de bajar las escaleras diciendo tranquilamente —Cuando llegue me dijeron que ya te habías ido.

—¡Sarala!. —balbuceó Shinachiku en brazos de Himawari estirándose hacia su hermana mayor, Sarada se acercó al niño y le pellizcó una mejilla, lo hacía cada vez que lo veía.

—¡Hey Shina-chan!, ¿quieres ir a ver las plantas de mamá? —le preguntó Sarada estirando sus brazos hacia él.

El bebé rubio aplaudió como una foca y Himawari jugueteó con él haciéndole difícil la tarea de pasar de una a la otra. —¡No, es mío, mío, mío!

Naruto observó la escena con una sonrisa, casi le parecía una mentira que estuvieran todos allí, como una familia, tenía un nuevo hijo con la mujer que siempre amo, Shinachiku era la prueba de que nunca era tarde para volver a comenzar.

Shinachiku se hartó y se prepara para llorar, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Sarada se lo quitó a Himawari y huyó de la escena, escapándose además del interrogatorio de su madre.

—¿Boruto sabes si Sarada está saliendo con alguien?. —le preguntó Sakura preocupada de que un chico anduviera sonsacando a su hija.

Boruto abrió ampliamente los ojos y las manos le comenzaron a sudar, era imposible que ellos supieran, siempre eran muy cuidadosos. —No sé nada. —respondió el chico tratando de no delatarse.

Naruto frotó los hombros de su esposa diciendo, —bueno ya está en edad.

Himawari alisó una arruga de su blusa mientras decía —Sarada-chan tiene varios admiradores.

Boruto prefirió ignorar el comentario de su hermana, detestaba escucharla hablar sobre chicos, y más si estos estaban interesados en Sarada, vio a través de la ventana a su hermanastra en el jardín, la Uchiha estaba hablando con el bebé mientras le enseñaba las plantas.

Con Sarada todo era incierto para Boruto, ella no le daba el sí, pero tampoco un no definitivo.

—Si quieres asignó a un ninja para que la vigilen Sakura-chan. —dijo el Séptimo en un intento de tranquilizar a su esposa.

—Se enfadara, no quiero que se enoje conmigo, sólo quiero que sea sincera con la familia. —explicó Sakura pasando un brazo por la espalda de Naruto.

—Yo la seguiré, ella descubriría rápidamente a ese ninja, de mi no sospechara. —se ofreció Boruto ágilmente.

—Que buen hermano eres Boruto. —dijo Himawari con sarcasmo.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y en los ojos de su hermana pudo ver que Himawari sabía algo.

.  
.

Después de practicar taijutsu con un saco de arena, Boruto se aburrió y se acostó en el piso pulido, estaba frío, cerró los ojos para descansar, pero pronto escuchó esa voz que lo irritaba tanto.

—¡Boruteen!.

Boruto abrió los ojos y vio a Shinachiku caminando torpemente hacia él, como aun no sabía caminar bien esperaba que se cayera. Lo observó con ceño fruncido, su hermanito estiraba los bracitos hacia él, llamándolo.

—¡Boruteen!.

Los demás siempre lo ayudaban a caminar o lo animan a continuar caminando solo, Boruto no le dijo nada, su chaqueta estaba tirada en el suelo, un obstáculo en el camino del bebé.

Y pasó justo lo que pensaba, se tropezó y cayó, Shinachiku soltó un fuerte chillido de dolor, se había golpeado la cabeza.

—Mierda. —masculló Boruto sintiéndose culpable, la caída de su hermanito no le hizo ninguna gracia como pensó.

—¡Ñaañaa!

—Ya deja de berrear. —le dijo Boruto poniéndose de pie para ayudarlo.

Lo levantó del suelo y lo cargó mientras trato de hacer que parara de llorar —ya, ya, sólo fue un golpecito en la cabeza, cuando crezcas si eres ninja tendrás que soportar golpes peores.

Shinachiku pareció entenderlo porque dejo de llorar, Boruto ya lo iba a poner en el suelo cuando fue descubierto.

—Vaya Boruto, es la primera vez que te veo cargándolo.

Bajo el marco de la puerta Sarada sonrió mirándolos.

—La única vez que lo he hecho, cárgalo tú. —Respondió Boruto con desdén y las mejillas levemente ruborizadas, trató de dárselo pero ella se negó haciéndose la desentendida, —entonces lo pondré en el suelo.

Y eso intentó, pero el bebé se aferró con fuerza de su playera y no lo soltaba —eh, suéltame, ¿qué crees que haces?, suéltame mocoso.

—¡No!. —respondió Shinachiku con voz fuerte.

Lo dijo tan claro que dejo a Boruto perplejo, Sarada soltó una risita, el hijo mayor del Séptimo mantenía al bebé lo más lejos posible de su cuerpo, con Shinachiku estirando la tela de su playera.

—Déjate de necedades y cárgalo bien, es ridícula tú actitud Boruto, Shinachiku no tiene la culpa de que nuestros padres se casaran. —le dijo ella cruzada de brazos.

—Por culpa de él somos familia.

Sarada negó con la cabeza —eso no es impedimento, sabes que no tenemos la misma sangre.

" _Es verdad, la verdadera razón por la que lo detesto es porque no dejo de comparar nuestra vida de ahora con la de antes, cuando mi madre vivía mi papá casi nunca estaba en casa, siempre estaba en alguna misión, después cuando fue nombrado Séptimo Hokage fue peor, tenía la excusa perfecta para pasar todo el día fuera"._

—Mi papá tiene preferencias con él. —confesó Boruto.

Sarada se ajustó los lentes con el dedo índice y dijo.

—Mi padre nunca estuvo, es ahora que sé lo que se siente tener un padre, las personas no son perfectas Boruto, se aprende con ensayo y error, a mi me alegra ver a mi madre feliz, cuando estaba casada con mi padre nunca sonreía, siempre quise tener un hermano y ahora tengo tres.

—…

—Naruto me da seguridad, confianza, creo que él está tratando de enmendar sus errores como padre.

—Boruten.

—Podrías tal vez tratar de ser un buen hermano, o mudarte a parte, no me gustaría que Shinachiku creciera siendo despreciado por su hermano mayor, yo muchas veces creí que mi padre no me quería a pesar de que mi mamá me decía que papá nos amaba, son las heridas emocionales las que más duelen, yo perdone a mi padre, deberías hacer lo mismo.

Shinachiku quizás cansado de la incómoda posición se retorció lanzándose hacia Sarada para que lo cargara, ella lo tomó y luego miró con seriedad al hijo mayor del Hokage y continuó con la conversación.

—Es nuestro hermano, acéptalo de una vez, ya no eres un niño Boruto.

Boruto detestaba que lo sermonearan, pero ella tenía razón, Shinachiku no tenía la culpa de nada, Sarada y el bebé lo observaron en silencio, esperando alguna respuesta.

Sopló fuerte e intento decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían, no quería decir nada, no le gustaba admitir sus errores.

Boruto finalmente vio al bebé rubio de pelos puntiagudos y dijo en tono orgulloso —bien, te acepto como hermano, me servirás para conquistar más chicas, las mujeres se derriten con los bebés, será bueno ir a pasear contigo.

Shinachiku respondió lanzándose alegremente hacia su hermano mayor, Boruto lo tomó en brazos y salió de la habitación, sonrió al escuchar a Sarada decir. —¡Hey!, ¿qué es eso de conquistar mujeres?.

.

.

* * *

N/A: No sé de donde me salió el BoruSara, ni siquiera me gusta la pareja, pero es lo de menos, lo que me interesaba era escribir una historia donde Boruto y Shinachiku interactuaran, y como una historia sin conflictos es aburrida, puse una relación problemática entre ellos, no porque sea hijo de otra mujer, sino por como su padre está asumiendo esta nueva paternidad. Sarada dijo lo que yo iba a decir en mi nota final, Naruto trata de enmendar sus errores como padre.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
